Annie's Hunger Games
by petiteaveugle
Summary: Salut ! Désolé, j'ai du recommencer ma fiction à cause de problèmes techniques . Donc , voilà, ma vision des 70e Hunger Games à travers des yeux d'Annie. Désolé pour les fautes d'ortographe
1. Chapter 1

Annie's Hunger Games

Je me réveillai doucement au rythme des vagues qui entrent en contact avec le sable blanc et chaud des côtes du District 4. Pourtant, contrairement à mon habitude, je ne sortie pas immédiatement de mon lit . Non, aujourd'hui était un jour différent. Aujourd'hui c'était le jour de la Moisson.

Je déteste la Moisson. Cette journée qui nous rappelait à tous à quel point nous sommes à la merci du Capitole. Ce jour-là, je n'avais qu'une envie : restée ici sous mes couvertures à attendre que deux personnes que je côtoie tous les jours partent et ne reviennent probablement jamais. On ne sait jamais avec le hasard qui va être pigé. Serait-ce le garçon à qui j'achète les poissons qu'il va lui-même pêcher tous les matins ?Ou même ma grande sœur qui dort encore dans le lit sous le mien? Ou pire encore se sera peut-être moi.

Il me fallut user de toute ma bonne volonté pour me redresser. Assise sur mon matelas j'inspectai ma chambre d'un œil critique. J'étais entourée par trois murs et l'ouverture par laquelle je descendais quotidiennement de mon lit laisse entrevoir la commode ainsi que la coiffeuse blanche dans lesquelles on pouvait discerner de fines vagues gravées à la main. Mon lit à deux étages leur ressemblaitbeaucoup ne serait-ce pas de la quantité imposante de coquillages accrochés ici et là. Les murs, eux, étaient peints d'un bleu pâle rappelant la mer que l'on pouvait apercevoir par-delà ma lucarne .Je supposai que nous sommes choyées ma sœur et moi, peu de personnes dans le District 4 n'avaient une aussi grande chambre. Les parents de mes amis étaient habituellement des pêcheurs ou des marchands pauvres. Mes parents, eux, étaient considérés commeriches, mon père étant maire et ma mère vendant des légumes qui poussent dans notre jardin, je ne manquais jamais de quoi que ce soit. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui à 17 ans mon nom n'était inscrit que cinq fois au registre.

Je me glissai doucement hors de mon lit le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller ma sœur qui dormait paisiblement sur son lit. J'enfilai mes ballerines blanches tressées, ainsi que mon short en jean préféré, puis me regardai dans le miroir. Mes cheveux foncés ondulaient de façon systématique comme toujours et descendaient jusqu'au milieu de mon dos. Ceux-ci, additionnés à mes yeux vert sombre, faisaient ressortir mon teint beige pâle et mon chandail blanc. Je n'étais pas trop mal.  
Je sortis sur la pointe des pieds de la maison pour me diriger par la suite vers le sud. Les rues du District 4 sont choyées, car elles sont faites en grosses roches que l'on trouve près de la mer contrairement aux autres districts comme par exemple le district 12 où les rues sont un mélange de terre et de poussière de charbon. Non, le District 4 est chanceux. Bon, pas autant que le Capitole ni même des districts 1,2 et 3, mais, toutefois, on y vit mieux qu'environ n'importe où ailleurs dans Panem.

Je me dirigeai, donc, vers le sud. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et peu de gens étaient sortis ou même réveillés. Je sortis des sentiers battus pour marcher dans le sable déviant une fois de temps en temps de direction, pour finalement arriver à mon sanctuaire. Un trou dissimulé entre les algues laissait entrevoir l'intérieur de ma grotte. Une fois ces algues tassées, j'y pénétrai ne laissant derrière moi aucune trace de mon passage. Je m'assis sur un banc de sable confectionné par moi-même il y a de cela plusieurs années. Fermant les yeux, j'inspirai profondément laissant mes pensées vagabonder dans mon esprit.

Après ce que je jugeai comme étant une demi-heure , je sortis de mon refuge secret._ C'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu te retrouves ici Annie._ Cette pensée effleura mon esprit, mais je la repoussai, préférant ne pas songer aux heures à venir. Me retournant brusquement je me heurtai à un arbre et tombai lourdement sur le sol. Déboussolée, je regardai autour de moi sans comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. J'étais venue des milliers de fois ici et il n'y avait jamais eu d'arbre à cet emplacement. Ce n'est que lorsquej'observai l'arbre que je compris qu'en fait je ne m'étais pas heurté de plein fouet à un végétal , mais plutôt à un jeune homme fort séduisant. Mes joues s'empourprèrent alors que le garçon tout aussi surpris que moi me tendait une main pour m'aider à me relever. Je pris sa main en me relevant prestement pour finalement me retrouver à deux centimètres de son visage. Le feu remonta de plus belle à mes joues alors que je détaillais minutieusement l'inconnu auquel je m'étais cognée.

Il fallait avouer qu'il était craquant. Plus grand que moi d'une demi-tête, il me regardait de ses yeux verts avec des penchants turquoise rappelant l'océan d'un air à la fois surpris et curieux. Ses cheveux cuivrés et court semblaient trempés sur ses tempes. Ce n'est qu'alors que je réalisai qu'il était couvert de sueur. Celle-ci trempait sa camisole blanche laissant transparaître un corps musclé et athlétique. Ce n'est que lorsque je remarquai une petite cicatrice rosée faisant contraste avec sa peau bronzée que le déclic se fit dans ma tête . Je venais de percuter le 65e gagnant des Hunger Games : Finnick Odair.

Ça va ? me demanda-t-il perplexe devant mon regard ahuri.

-Heu...oui excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu, balbutiai-je encore ahurie devant ce bel apollon.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il en m'offrant un sourire qui en avait déjà fait craquer des centaines, prête pour la Moisson ?

Mon esprit étant en extase totale d'avoir la chance d'être en face du plus sexy des hommes de tout pane,, entendit à peine ce qu'il venait de me dire, toutefois je réussis tout de même à répondre la même phrase que je répète inlassablement depuis près de quatre ans à chaque fois qu'on me pose cette question :

-Existe-t-il quelqu'un qui est réellement prêt pour la Moisson?

- Moi ! s'exclama-t-il en bombant le torse.

Pouf! Avec un seul mot il avait réussi à me rappeler ce que j'avais oublié ; c'est-à-dire : que lui contrairement a tous les autres jeunes n'allait pas avoir à subir le stress de savoir s'il allait être envoyé dans l'arène. Mon esprit redevint clair et je le reconsidérai soudain sous un angle totalement nouveau. Finnick Odair avait beau être un sex-symbol et l'un des plus jeunes gagnants des Hunger Games, il restait un jeune homme avec un ego surdimensionné, selon moi !  
Je le regardai avec mépris et soudain il perdit son air supérieur :

- Heu…enfin...ce que je veux dire par là c'est que...

Je m'éloignai déjà :

-Ouais, c'est ça, tu es désolé et tu as un cœur en or blablabla...

- Hé ! attend !

Il commença à courir derrière moi et me rattrapa en quelques secondes. Il me prit le bras:

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Ah non ? répondis-je sarcastique .

- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi au juste? lança-t-il de plus en plus en colère.

Je m'en allais répliquer, lorsque mon père sortit de nulle part en s'écriant :

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan, et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Annie, on t'a cherché partout tu oublies qu'aujourd'hui c'est la Moisson. Ta mère t'attend à la maison.

- Très bien, dis-je en toisant Finnick, j'y vais de ce pas.

Je m'éloignai rapidement, mais j'eus tout de même le temps d'entendre mon père donner environ le même discours à monsieur Odair. Je souris, ça ne peut faire de mal à personne de se faire traiter de la même façon que tout le monde une fois de temps en temps. Soudain, je me figeai. Pourquoi suis-je si en colère contre quelqu'un qui ne m'a absolument rien fait ?

En passant le seuil de ma porte, ma mère m'attendait effectivement me couvrant de reproche comme quoi je devrais être plus comme ma sœur qui elle avait déjà fini de se préparer et dînait paisiblement dans la salle à manger. Combien de temps avais-je été partie? Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne me restait que qu'une heure avant le tirage.  
Ma mère m'assis sur une chaise et commença à brosser mes cheveux en débitant son habituel discours dans lequel elle parle de sa tristesse si moi ou ma sœur étions pigées, mais la chance nous est plus que favorable. Une fois mes cheveux démêlés, elle me fit revêtir une robe blanche légère arrivant à la mi-cuisse. Pour compléter le tableau ma mère plaça quelques roses trémières blanches dans mes cheveux qui venaient rappeler la présence de cette fleur sur le fin bracelet en or que je portais au poignet.  
Une fois placée devant le miroir, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. J'étais adorable. Me retournant pour regarder l'heure j'entraperçus mon père sur le pas de la porte qui nous attendaient. C'était le signal, c'est l'heure.

Comme dans chaque district la place publique où se déroule la Moisson est l'endroit le plus beau du district, le notre doit son charme aux routes et aux magasins en pierres pâles qui contrastent avec les divers aliments de toutes sortes de couleurs. Pourtant, c'est dans ce lieu magnifique que la plus horrible des traditions se perpétue depuis déjà 70 ans et ce à chaque année. Bien sûr , je parle de la Moisson.

Après avoir réinscrit mon nom au registre je me plaçai dans la foule de jeunes de mon âge, envoyant de légers signes de mains lorsque quelqu'un que je connaissais croisait mon regard mais sans plus. Lorsque deux heures tapa tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'estrade, qui soutient quatre fauteuils, un podium ainsi que deux boules de cristal. Une pour les filles, l'autre pour les garçons. Mon père sied sur l'un des sièges au côté Eurydice Collet, l'hôtesse habillée d'un costume bleu corail qui réfère à la couleur de son visage qu'elle a vraisemblablement peint en bleu pour l'occasion et comme si ce n'était pas assez elle abordait une coiffe rappelant un poisson. Comme si elle voulait que personne n'oublie de quel district elle est l'hôtesse, assis à ses côtés Mags, une vielle et frêle charmante dame, ainsi que Finnick, les deux seuls gagnants encore vivants des Hunger Games dans le district 4. Ce dernier semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux dans la foule . Surement sa dernière conquête me dit une petite voix dans ma tête. Je soupirai d'agacement. Puis, je compris . J'étais dure envers lui, car je stressais à cause du tirage. Je baissai les yeux honteux de ma façon d'avoir agi. La prochaine fois que je le croiserai je m'excuserai me dis-je alors. C'est en regardant mes pieds que je remarquai que mes mains tremblaient violemment. Je tentai de ne rien laissez paraître. En relevant la tête , je remarquai quela vidéo annuelle racontant l'histoire de la révolte du district 13 jouait. Ça signifiait que mon père et Eurydice avaient chacun divulguer leurs textes sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je lançai un regard aux alentours . Non, personne ne m'avait vu, tant mieux. Je reportai mon attention à Eurydice qui se dirigeait maintenant vers la boule des filles. Elle pigea le nom. Retourna au podium. Ouvrit le papier et lut le nom qui se trouvait à l'intérieur à voix haute. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un que je côtoyais régulièrement à qui j'allais devoir faire mes adieux . Non, c'était pire. C'était moi.

* * *

**BOUM ! fin du premier chapitre on s'en était attendu ,mais bon elle reste brutale. **

**DONC , on se revoit au prochain chapitre :) xxx -mé **


	2. Chapter 2

**SalutSalut :D **

**Alors FINALEMENT le voici , le deuxième chapitre de ma fic. **

**Je sais j'ai été longue ,mais je n'avais plus aucune inspiration ! **

**Peu importe , j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même :D**

**KatnissLjai : Merci (: moi aussi je me suis beaucoup attachée a Annie c'est d'ailleurs mon personnage préférée :)**

**Copa-cabana : Merci beaucoup :) et désolé de t'avoir fait attendre pour la suite ! **

**Katniss-Caldin: Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi les Fiction sur Annie son d'un rareté décevante malheureusement ..mais merci :) **

**Fan de Twilight : Merci beaucoup et oui il va la supervisé effectivement :P **

* * *

Ma vie s'écroula. Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible comment avais-je pu être pigée ? parmi ces centaines de papiers mon nom n'y était que trois fois. Je me retournai plusieurs fois comme pour m'assurer que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, mais tout le monde me regarda avec insistance.

Eurydice se racla la gorge :

- Si mademoiselle Cresta daignait d'avancer, nous pourrions continuer la cérémonie.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et commençai à avancer doucement. _Sois forte , sois forte, _me répétai-je sans cesse. C'est dans cet esprit que je montai les marches qui me séparaient du micro tendu vers moi.

- Alors, Annie , comment ce sens-t-on lorsqu'on a la chance d'être une tribut pour les Hunger Games ? me demanda alors Eurydice.

Pardon ? avais-je bien compris ? la CHANCE ? c'en était trop pour moi , je ne répondis pas alors qu'une larme glissa doucement tout le long de ma joue pour finalement s'écraser par terre. Je fixai l'assistance avec une fausse indifférence, alors qu'a l'intérieur je sombrai de plus en plus profondément dans la tristesse. Plus je m'enfonçai plus les scénarios des morts les plus horribles et douloureuses devenaient violents . Ce n'est que lorsque je croisai le regard de ma sœur que ma chute stoppa. Non. Je devais être forte pour elle, pour ma famille qui m'attendra jusqu'à mon retour, car je compte gagné. Il est totalement hors de question que je ne revienne pas dans le District 4 .

Voyant que je ne répondais pas Eurydice décida de changer de sujet :

- Bon … autour maintenant des garçons. Et le prochain tribut qui représentera ce District aux Hunger Games est : Terry Filia.

Oh non … Ça y est, même si j'en ressortais vivante j'allais avoir tout perdu. Les Hunger Games m'avait officiellement tout pris. Comment? Mais en envoyant mon meilleur ami d'enfance dans l'arène avec moi.

Terry visiblement sous le choc, s'avança petit à petit vers la scène alors que je le détaillais pour la énième fois. Il fallait avouer qu'il était beau. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt dix , il était de loin le plus beau garçon dans le District 4, excepté Finnick. Aussi bronzé que ce dernier , Terry avait les cheveux d'un brun chocolat et les yeux vert éclatant qui en avaient fait craqué plus d'une. Malgré le fait que la plupart des jeunes du notre District aient reçu un entraînement pour être au niveau des carrières du 1et du 2 , Terry avait toujours refusé d'en faire parti. Pourtant , je ne sous estimait pas ses chances de gagner, il était beaucoup plus fort et plus agile que la plupart d'entre nous grâce à ses nombreuses parties de pêche avec son père qui avait renforcé son endurance et sa force physique .

Une fois rendu sur l'estrade , il s'installa près de moi en m'offrant un sourire triste auquel j'essayai de répondre de mon mieux.

- Félicitation à nos deux courageux tributs ! s'exclama Eurydice.

L'on fit jouer l'hymne puis nous furent mis firent entrer dans l'hôtel de ville pour les adieux. Pendant le trajet , j'agrippai désespérément la main de celui que je considérais presque comme mon frère en quête d'un réconfort quelconque.

Une fois rendue dans la pièce où j'allait voir ma famille probablement pour la dernière fois, j'éclatai en sanglot. Comment allais-je survivre a la mort de Terry si je reviens par je ne sais quel miracle? Qui allait pouvoir comblé ce trou béant qu'il allait laisser dans ma vie ? Personne.

Une personne entra dans la pièce et vint me serrer contre elle maladroitement. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui ce pouvais bien être jusqu'à ce que je ne relève la tête et la dernière personne à qui je m'attendais me serrai présentement dans ses bras musclés. Finnick Odair.

-Va-t-en , sanglotai je sans vraiment le penser.

Malgré moi , je devais avouer que ses bras était réconfortant , je m'y sentais comme protégée des problèmes qui s'ajoutaient à ma liste impitoyablement.

-Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il doucement, je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens en ce moment ne l'oubli pas, j'étais à ta place il n'y a que cinq ans.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, dis-je, tu n'as jamais eu à tuer ton meilleur ami pour sauver ta propre vie.

C'est vrai , contre qui était t'il lors de ses jeux ? Surement un fille dont il ne connaissait pas le nom avant de devoir la tuer.

-Pas mon meilleur ami, non, mais ma petite amie oui, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

L'habituel air jovial de celui-ci avait été remplacé par l'air le plus torturé qu'il m'avait été donnée de voir dans ma vie. Ses remords se lisaient dans ses yeux. Je compris alors que moi et Finnick n'étions pas si différents en fin de compte. Prise par un élan de spontanéité, je l'étreignis tout en pleurant sur son torse.

-Je suis tellement désolée Finnick, je ne savais pas ,sanglotai je.

Répondant à mon étreinte, il enfoui son visage dans mes cheveux . Ce n'est que lorsque je sentie ceux-ci humides que je me rendis compte qu'il pleurait lui aussi.

Je ne peut dire combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi , lui pleurant la mort de son ex , moi pleurant … pleurant quoi au juste ? Ma mort prochaine ou celle de Terry ? Probablement les deux. Mettant fin à notre étreinte, Finnick toussa brièvement avant de m'annoncer qu'il avait certaines paperasses à régler et s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'il était entré, me laissant confuse. Depuis quand est-ce que je me permets de pleurer dans les bras d'un quasi inconnu ? Et qu'était-il passé par la tête de Finnick de venir me voir , nous n'étions même pas ami. J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'avant cet instant je ne le portai pas dans mon cœur. Le stress peut-être ? C'est surement cela , ce ne doit pas être son genre de réconforter les gamines qui se font pigée chaque années , ou peut-être que ça l'ai ? Je n'eu pas le temps de pousser plus loin mon questionnement, mes parents accompagnés de ma sœur venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Et c'est reparti pour les crises de larmes !

**PDV Finnick**

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris ? J'allais rejoindre Maggs et Eurydice pour planifier le reste de la soirée alors que j'avais entendue cette fille pleurer dans une pièce près de moi et mut par un impulsion soudaine , je ne pu m'empêcher d'aller voir à l'intérieur.

Elle était la, dans sa belle robe blanche , sanglotant doucement la perte de sa vie d'avant. Ses cheveux ondulés parsemés de fleurs étaient illuminés par un rayon de soleil qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce ne s'arrêtant que sur elle , elle avait l'air d'un ange. Un ange perdu , déboussolée, cela me brisa le cœur. Mut par la même impulsion que tout à l'heure je m'approchais doucement et la serrai contre moi, je ne voulais plus la voir pleurer . Je ne pourrai dire pourquoi ,mais à cet instant je décidai que j'allais tout faire pour garder cette fille, qui m'avait frustré ce matin même, en vie quoi qu'il arrive. Cette gamine commençait à me faire penser à Emma celle pour qui j'aurai pu mourir et que j'ai finalement du tuer lors de mes jeux. Quoiqu'elles sont totalement l'inverse l'une de l'autre, où Emma était malicieuse , Annie était innocente et vice-versa.

Lorsque l'on y pense, pourquoi réconforterai-je la gamine qui , ce matin même, me méprisais ? _Parce qu'elle fait partie des rares qui te tiennes tête et que juste de ce fait elle remonte soudainement dans ton estime !Tu croyais quoi ? Que parce que t'as été élu comme étant le gars le plus attirant de Panem qu'aucune femme ne peut te résister? _ me rappela ma conscience.

-Va t-en, sanglota t-elle. Ouf ça fait mal à l'orgueil, néanmoins je n'ai pas envie de partir .

Bien que je ne l'avouerai à personne j'aime bien la sensation de l'avoir dans mes bras, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir la protégé de tous les malheurs du monde. C'est pour ne pas me défaire de cette sensation que je lui demandai doucement :

-Pourquoi ? je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens en ce moment ne l'oubli pas, j'étais à ta place il n'y a que cinq ans.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répliqua t-elle , tu n'as jamais eu à tuer ton meilleur ami pour sauver ta propre vie.

Ma gorge se serra.

-Pas mon meilleur ami, non, mais ma petite amie oui, dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

Cette phrase me rappela plein de souvenir que j'avais consciencieusement caché au plus profond de ma mémoire. La douleur de ceux-ci était tellement forte que je dus me mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas versé une larme. Emma , ma Emma , transpercée par mon propre trident. Ce moment allait me hanté pour le reste de ma vie , tout comme son regard surpris. Malgré toutes ses promesses que je lui avais faites , malgré tout ce que j'avais fait pour ne pas qu'elle soit blessée quelle ironie du sort que par pur réflexe lors du duel finale mon trident l'avait emporté sur son couteau.

-Je suis tellement désolée Finnick, je ne savais pas , s'excusa Annie avant de m'étreindre et de fondre en larmes de nouveau.

J'entourai sa taille de mes bras et posai ma tête sur son épaule tout en inhalant l'odeur des ses cheveux. Elles avaient la même odeur soit un mélange des fleurs qui se trouvent en bordure de la mer. C'en fut trop les larmes que je retenais depuis un bout de temps retombement sur son épaules.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque je repris conscience de se que je devais faire avant d'entrer dans cette pièce. Je mis fin à cette éteinte , m'excusai et m'éclipsai pour retourner à mes occupations plus confus que jamais. Ce n'était quand même pas la première fois que je consolais une fille ou quoi que ce soit , mais c'était la première fois que je laissai cette fille en question me voir pleurer. Habituellement, je ne faisais qu'un mine faussement désolé et l'écouté d'une oreille distraite , mais aujourd'hui je n'étais pas resté indifférent face au malheur de cette gamine. C'était du jamais vu ! Alors une seule question me restai en tête tout le reste de la journée :

Comment cette fille pouvait me mettre dans cet état ?!

* * *

**Alors , Voilà ! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ? :) **

**En tout cas je vous promet de poster le prochain plus rapidement ! **

**À la prochaine xxx :D- mé**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour , bon matin ou bonsoir peu importe !**

**J'ai ENFIN fini ce chapitre , décidément je suis totalement nulle pour écrire rapidement ^^**

**Mais bon je vais essayé de vous poster le prochain plus rapidement, du moins je l'espère.**

**Sans plus attendre , le voici le voilà le chapitre 3 ! **

**ps: j'ai modifié les autres chapitres pour ceux que ça peu intéresser ( pas de GROS changements mais quelques détails qui m'irritaient ^^)  
**

* * *

**PDV Annie:**  
* Flashback*

Il y a de cela quelques année dans la maison des Cresta :

-Allez Nie ! Je te jures que tu vas adorer cet endroit !

-D'accord Té , mais c'est uniquement parce que je te le dois !

Il devait être 11h30 , lorsque Terry avait fait irruption chez moi scandant d'avoir trouvé le plus bel endroit du District 4. Bien entendu , je ne l'ai pas crue. C'est vrai ! si un tel endroit existait au District 4 on le saurait déjà non ? Mais bon , il m'avait aidée pour l'entraînement à l'épée cette semaine et sans lui je serais probablement encore en train de bosser sur cet enchaînement . Je décidai de ne pas briser son euphorie et d'aller visiter ce sublime endroit.

-Maman , est-ce que je peux sortir ?

Ma mère sortie de la cuisine quelques tâches de farine sur son tablier :

-Est-ce qu'un adulte va t'accompagner? Où iras-tu ? À quelle heure rentrera tu ? me bombarda-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel exaspérée :

-Maman ! j'aurai onze ans dans un mois ! suis-je obligée de répondre à ton interrogatoire ?

Le regard qu'elle me lança répondis pour elle.

-D'accord c'est bon ! Non , je ne penserais pas mais Terry ,lui , m'accompagne et nous allons à un endroit merveilleux selon celui-ci, et non , je ne sais pas à quelle heure je serai de retour.

-Sois présente pour le dîner sinon , tu sauteras ce repas.

J'hochai de la tête et repartis vers Terry.

-Super , alors , allons-y !

Me prenant la main, il m'entraîna au sud de la plage. Après ce que je jugeai comme cinq minutes de marche sur celle-ci. Nous étions rendue dans une partie un peu plus verdoyant , les palmiers et les buissons s'entremêlaient avec de grandes fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Un coin de végétation comme l'on en retrouvait à tout les 500 mètres de la plage. Terry ouvra grand les bras , un sourire reflétant une fierté immense.

-TADAM !

Il me désigna alors un gros rocher piètrement dissimulé par des algues.

-Une roche ? Tout cet excitation pour une grosse roche , m'exclamai-je ahurie.

- Voyons Nie , c'est plus qu'une roche , dit-il en soulevant les algues, ces une grotte secrète.

Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage :  
-Je sais ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui…

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à confectionner un minimum de décoration intérieur pour notre nouvel antre. Alors , que je confectionnais des bancs de sables résistants , Terry recréait le camouflage de notre refuge en y ajoutant des fleurs et des feuilles. Le résultat finale était plutôt impressionnant. Nous restâmes là à contempler le fruit de nos efforts alors que le soleil se couchait lentement. _Le couché de soleil ? Déjà ? Je viens de manquer le dîner…ma mère va me tuer._

_*Fin du Flashback*_

Une larme roula sur ma joue à l'évocation de se souvenir. Plus jamais il n'y en aura d'autres …jamais. Ma famille venaient de quitter la pièce et je sentais de plus en plus que la réalité me rattrapais. Dure et sans scrupule, ma conscience me remémorait chaque épisodes joyeux de mon existence , les uns après les autres sans relâche. Mes jambes ne me supportant plus je tombai à genou au sol et la fontaine de larmes que constituait mes yeux repartie de plus belle.

TOC TOC …

-Il est temps de sortir mademoiselle Cresta votre temps alloué viens d'expirer.

Lentement , je me relevai et sortie de la pièce. Les Pacificateurs m'escortèrent jusqu'à une petite voiture dans laquelle Terry et Eurydice avaient déjà pris place. À mon grand désarroi , Eurydice se trouvait au centre des sièges me séparant de mon meilleur ami pendant le trajet. Je ne pu pour autant m'empêcher de jeter quelques coup d'œil à celui-ci. Il avait pleuré , ses yeux rouges en témoignaient malgré son air déterminer. Maître de ses émotions en publique, c'était l'une des qualités que j'enviais le plus à Terry . Moi, contrairement à lui, j'étais totalement incapable de cacher le flots d'émotions qui m'envahissaient à l'instant même, malgré mes efforts des larmes finirent tout de même à couler à la vue de mon District.

Eurydice papota sur les innovations incroyables du Capitole tout au long du voyage alors qu'aucun d'entre nous ne l'écoutaient vraiment. Une fois arrivés à la gare , nous sortîmes de la voiture pour un dernier adieux. Tout le District 4 s'était regroupé à l'entrée de la gare comme à chaque année, exception faites qu'habituellement tous ces gens fêtaient ou du moins encourageaient les tributs. Cette année , les habitants avaient plus l'air désolé voir empathique à la situation. Bien évidemment , il était très mal vu de prendre la place des filles et fils de maire dans les Districts carrières en se portant volontaire comme tribut, de plus tous savait que si j'y allait Terry allait se porter volontaire de toutes façons refusant de me laisser seule avec un inconnu dans l'arène. Le destin avait mal fait les choses en élisant la fille la moins apte à survivre aux Hunger Games qui plus est la fille du maire.

Inspirant pour la dernière fois l'air salin si particulier de mon District , je montai nostalgique à bord du train envoyant des signes de la main aux habitants du 4 par la fenêtre. Rapidement , le train se mit en marche , faisant défiler les paysage du 4 . Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai ainsi ,debout devant la fenêtre principale du train la main encore dans les airs , les yeux perdus dans le vide. Je sentis deux mains entourer ma taille doucement et une tête se poser sur mon épaule. L'esprit embrumé , je cherchai à devinai à qui appartenait se large torse et ses bras musclés. Malgré l'évidence de son identité je restai un moment à énuméré tous ceux qui aurait pu se trouver derrière moi à cet instant. Suite à l'élimination de la plupart il ne restait que deux possibilité. Finnick ou Terry. Je me retournai pour enfouir mon visage dans le cou de mon meilleur ami. À cette constatation , j'eus un petit pincement au cœur . _Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que le beau Finnick Odair en personne vienne t'enlacer encore? Déjà qu'il t'as pris en pitié la dernière fois compte toi chanceuse qu'il ne te considère pas comme une de ses stupides groupies qui se plieraient au moindre de ses désires! Oh et puis qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce qu'il pense de moi après tout. _

- Chuuuut , me souffla Terry à l'oreille, ça va aller .

Je me rendis compte que je m'étais mise à pleurer sur son épaule . J'empoignai son chandail de mes mains avec force comme pour réprimer ses stupides sanglots qui m'envahissaient bien trop souvent à mon goût . Il ne m'enlaça que plus fortement. J'étais bien dans ses bras, Terry avait toujours eu se don pour me réconforter. Il suffisait qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour que je m'apaise dans les secondes suivantes.

- Hum, hum ,toussota quelqu'un.

Je relevai la tête pour apercevoir un Finnick les bras croisé dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'était changé. Au lieu de porter son habituel veston-cravate qu'il abordait pour les Moissons , il revêtait simplement un jean et un t-shirt blanc. Je louchai un moment sur les abdominaux finement dessinés que laissait entrapercevoir son t-shirt. Je devais admettre qu'il était bien fait . _Non , mais arrête de le dévorer du regard, il va croire que tu vas lui sauter dessus ! _s'exclama ma conscience_. _Quoi que c'est vrai qu'il est à croquer avec ses yeux vert-turquoise envoutant... _Franchement Annie, d'ici environ une semaine tu combattra pour ta survie penses-tu vraiment avoir le temps de penser au garçon ?_ Ma conscience avait vraiment un don pour les douches froides. Je laissai mon regard descendre sur les lèvres où s'étirait un sourire moqueur lorsqu'il remarqua que je le détaillai.

Son regard dévia et il se refrogna :

- Bon les amoureux vous pouvez vous lâchez quelque instants ,il faudrait discuter de vos stratégies à venir, déclara-t-il d'un ton froid.

Terry se détourna de moi et lança un regard agacé à l'ex-gagnant des jeux.

- Tu ne pourrais nous laisser ne serait-ce qu'une journée pour nous remettre de nos émotions ? Je ne sais pas moi , il nous reste une semaine d'entraînement , l'on ne pourrait pas parler de ça plus tard ? Au pire des cas au souper de ce soir , ou au déjeuner de demain tous autour d'une table, lança-t-il glacial.

Ils se toisèrent et un malaise s'installa dans l'air. Je n'était pas sotte. Je savais bien que Terry réagissait ainsi pour moi. Il savait bien que je n'avais pas le cœur à en parler , mais je ne voulais pas le pénaliser à cause de ma faiblesse. C'est pourquoi je le surpris en disant qu'ils pouvaient en discuter entre eux pendant que j'allais me reposer dans ma chambre. Avant de m'éclipser je m'hissai sur la pointe de mes pieds pour chuchoter à Terry :

- Je suis sérieuse, avance toi sans moi et viens me réveiller avant le repas et merci au passage pour le soutien.

Je m'éloignai de lui , saluant Finnick d'un vague hochement de tête et sortie de la cabine pour me rendre à la chambre qui m'était destinée. Arrivée à l'intérieur j'eu le souffle coupé, ma maison devais valoir moins que cette chambre ! Un grand lit baldaquin ,d'où descendait de longs rideaux blancs attachés respectivement à chacune des poutres en bois qui s'élevait du lit, se tenait au centre de la pièce. Celui-ci recouvert d'une grosse douillette d'un bleu très pâle qui se dégradait jusqu'en blanc, comportait une quantité énorme de coussin et d'oreillers. Juste en face du lit, une commode blanche où trônait un vase ,dans lequel l'on retrouvait des rose blanche, était entouré de coquillages et d'étoiles de mer. Derrière ce vase se trouvait un grand miroir rectangulaire encadré d'or et d'argent. Une salle de bain au fond de la chambre à la fine pointe de la chambre modernisait le décor avec sa douche argentée à la fine pointe de la technologie . Pour compléter le tout un grand lustre d'or et de cristal éclairai doucement la pièce créant des jeux d'ombrages dans chaque recoin de la pièce. Sans plus m'attardée à la décoration , je retirai mes ballerines et me glissai sous les couvertures après avoir éteint la lumière , pour me plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**PDV Terry :**

Annie venait de quitter la pièce me laissant à mon plus grand damne avec Finnick Odair. Je ne saurai dire pourquoi ,mais il m'agaçait. Avec ses grands airs de monsieur-j'ai-tout-fait et de monsieur-les-femmes-m'adorent , non pas que je sois jaloux de lui au contraire je n'ai aucun problèmes avec la gente féminine. C'était peut-être du à l'impression qu'il allait charmer ma meilleure amie pour se divertir . Quoi que s'il s'aventurerait ne serait-ce un peu trop dans cet direction je me ferai un honneur de le remettre à sa place. Ex-gagnant ou pas , Panem ne sera pas assez grand pour le cacher de ma fureur s'il brise son cœur. Oh oui , je me vois déjà remettre les points sur les i de se petit prétentieux , il ne plaira peut-être plus autant au dames s'il commettait l'erreur de considérer Annie comme une proie à ajouter à son tableau de chasse.

- Alors, toi et elle , ça fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ? demanda le personnage principal de mes pensées macabres.

Je sursautai , moi et Annie ? ensemble ?

- On n'est pas ensemble.

Un sourire éclaira son visage auparavant fermé. Je me rendis compte de mes paroles et décidai de le mettre en garde tout de suite.

- Écoute bien Casanova, Annie n'est peut-être pas ma petite amie , mais je la considère comme une petite sœur et j'ai bien vu la manière dont tu la regardais. Ne t'évertue même pas de la considéré comme ta prochaine conquête , car Annie n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui on joue. Et je connais ta réputation de briseurs de cœurs si un jour tu brise le sien je te jure que tu auras affaire à moi .Tu sais quoi ? Ne l'approche même pas ce sera mieux pour tout le monde .

Le visage de Finnick commença par afficher une expression surprise pour finir par se rembrunir.

- Penses-tu sérieusement que j'ai envie d'approcher cette fille là , il cracha les derniers mots, j'ai toutes les femmes que je désires à mes pieds pourquoi je m'évertuerais à tenté de séduire une jeune adolescente qui ne m'apprécie même pas . Je n'ai pas que cela à faire. De plus elle ne m'attire même pas.

Terry sourit , _qu'avons-nous là ? serait-ce un Finnick qui se mentirait à lui même en niant son attraction envers Annie ? Mon cher petit Finnick je connais Annie depuis toujours tu n'est pas le premier à me tenir se discours et de finir a ses pieds, mais tu as l'air d'y croire donc je laisse couler …cette fois. _Il s'assit sur le fauteuil positionné à deux pas de lui et annonça d'un ton jovial :

- Bon alors, commençons !

* * *

**VOILÀ , pas trop déçu ? j'espère que non , peu importe . **

**À la prochaine xxx -mé**


End file.
